


Sacrifice: Darkness Falls

by justfanfiction23



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Death, Evil, F/M, Love, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Teen Wolf, True Alpha, Werewolf, shocking, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 10:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4057159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justfanfiction23/pseuds/justfanfiction23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has fallen ill and now his life hangs in the balance. Is this the same condition that took his mother's life or is this something darker at work? How far will Scott be willing to go to save his friend? What if the only way is to make a deal with pure evil? Will Scott save his friend, even if it means unleashing hell? The challenges that await our young hero's are riddled with difficult and emotional choice especially when Derek and Scott, both falls for people they never thought they had feelings for? A new evil enters Beacon Hills with a devious plan focused on Scott and his pack. What twist and turns dose this being have in-stored for them? If you like a story with twist and turns this is one for you. This story would whole season of teen wolf, so get ready to hang on to your seat because evil is about to enter Beacon Falls will make Peter Hale look like a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice: Darkness Falls

"Beep…beep…beep" the alarm continued to ring. "Scott…. Scott wake up," A voice repeated over and over again. A cold touch was what finally awoke young Alpha Scott McCall.

"What," he said groggily, his eyes straining to adjust to the bright lights of the dreaded Monday morning.

"Get up we're going to be late," The voice repeated, this time yanking Scott from the bed to the floor.

"Isaac…. Stop," Scott shouted, as he picked his sleepy self off the ground.

"We're going to be late. Put something on," he said tossing some clothing towards Scott. "I don't think you can go to class in your boxers".

"I think I'd pull it off" he said peeling the smiley face boxers off and tossing them at Isaac.

"Oh, dude come on that's not necessary," Isaac, said shielding his eyes. from Scott's nakedness

"Well give me some privacy then, " Scott, exclaimed covering up his junk with the clothing Isaac gave him.

"Just hurry up please we're going to be late," he called exiting Scott's room.

Scott let out a huge sigh followed by two deep breaths. He after all did have a lot on his mind at the moment: the Oni, his new feelings for Kira, his feelings of betrayal at Isaac and Allison for getting together, being a true alpha and the one that was causing him the most dread: Stiles. If anything were to happen to his best friend Scott didn't know what he'd do. As Scott, dressed he tried to gain his composure over his emotions and put on the face of the fearless leader he knew he wasn't yet. He took another deep breath before grabbing his backpack and exiting his bedroom.

"Finally" Isaac cheered jumping up from the couch. He seemed to be in a rush to get to class today, the main reason was probably being Alison. whom he had become an item with.

Three beeps of a car horn signaled the arrival of Derek, the oldest member of Scott's pack. Something Derek wasn't really too happy about, but it wasn't like he had many other options.

"Isaac, I am going to take my dirt bike. I need a few minutes to myself." Scott said walking over to his bike. Isaac nodded in agreement and Scott watched Isaac getting into the passenger seat of Derek's Chevy Camaro, out the corner of his eye.

"What's going on with him?" Derek asked Isaac. He shrugged," Things with Stiles are really affecting him right now. Scott over heard from inside the car. They were right, but Stiles was too important to him to stand by and do nothing.

"He should be focused on the Oni right now and not worry about Stilinski, there's nothing that he can do to help him right now if we all end up dead. Derek revved his engine two times before pulling quickly away from the curb. Scott checked his phone, which had vibrated while he was listening to Isaac and Derek. It was a message from Kira. Even though Scott had feelings for her he didn't want to get too close too fast and risk putting another person's live on the line. He didn't answer the texted, instead he sent one to Stiles before putting his phone back in his pocket. Scott wished in his head that this message would actually get a reply.

He put his helmet on and took off for school. It wasn't long before two motorcycles, which he knew had to be Ethan and Aiden, joined him. The former Alpha's were now Beta's and even worst Omegas and they were doing as much ass kissing as they could, in the hope that Scott would allow them into his pack. They all finally came to a stop in the school's parking lot.

"You guys don't give up," Scott remarked with a chuckle.

"Not till you let us join your pack," said Aiden.

"You know you need us just as much as we need you McCall." Ethan added.

"No one trusts either of you, so no you can't join my pact," Scott said starting to walk away.

"What if we said, we said we had a way to save Stiles? " Aiden called causing Ethan's face to twist in confusion. This got Scott's attention very quick.

"If you're messing with me right now… If you guys can help you need to tell me." Scott shouted in anger walking back towards them.

"You let us in your pack we'll give you all the information we have," Aiden answered.

"You're trying blackmail me! Scott's fist balled up. "This is low for both of you, and why I'll never trust either of you, " Scott voice dropped in tone as his anger faded.

"Scott, I am sorry we didn't plan on forcing you like this my brother is just trying to look out for us. We'll give you the information no matter what-" Aiden was he was cut off by Ethan who shot him a death stare look at him causing him to close his mouth. Ethan reached into his backpack and pulled out a folder and handed it to Scott.

"Thank you," He said clutching at the folder and opening it.

"They're a Coven of witches, who are passing through town. Deucalion had us kill a few of them when he needed some information or a spell. So we believe they knew we were packless and are here to kill us while we're weak. Thats why we need your help Scott, we don't want to die." Ethan said with quite a bit of emotion in his voice. Aiden looked on silently. He was always the leader of the twins but right now his brother was their best chance at staying alive.

"I'll give you guys a chance, you have been helpful lately hopefully we will grow and trust you both. Your information is going to be very helpful and since you guys know what we're going to be dealing with I'll need you with me." A huge smile came over both of the twin's faces.

"This is temporary…you'll both have to prove yourself and if either of you or both of you turn on us, I'll kill both of you ." Scott said with a fire in his eyes. Both twins nodded in agreement.

Just as Scott turned around he caught sight of Stiles getting out of his jeep. Without hesitation Scott rushed over towards him, the twins following close behind.

"Stiles, what are you doing here? How are you feeling? Are you Ok?" Scott's questions were flying out one after another.

"Hello to you too Scott, I feel fine right now. Actually I feel the best I've felt in days. I even got five whole hours of sleep last night with no sleepwalking. Maybe I don't have it," he said. Scott knew different he heard the doctor tell Mr. Stilinski and his mother the horrible news that Stiles had the same condition that killed Stiles's mother. There is no known cure. Either Mr. Stilinski didn't tell Stiles or Stiles was trying to spare his feelings. Either way Scott knew the truth and needed to help his friend.

"I'm glad you're feeling better buddy," Scott said wrapping his arm around Stiles shoulder. No one besides Kira's mother, including Stiles himself, knew of the dark thing that lived inside Stiles at this very moment. Still our hero's would have to wait to see the true face of darkness.

* * *

After a few classes the gang: Scott, Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Aiden and Ethan met up outside in the common ground to discuss everything, the main issue being Stiles.

Lydia wasn't shy about being the first one to break the silence, "Do we have any idea's of how to help Stiles? I can feel how bad this is".

"We have something" Scott said tossing the folder the twins gave him on the table. Allison and Isaac were the first two to get a look inside.

"Witches?" Alison seemed puzzled.

"If anyone can cure what Stiles has, they would," Ethan said ignoring Allison.

"All right, You've both dealt with witches before so what can we expect?" Isaac asked.

"Honestly, I think we should stay as far away from this as possible. If they know we are part of this pack they won't help,"

"They would kill us as soon as they got the chance," Aiden added.

"Okay, after school I am going to talk with Derek. Lydia why don't you stay with Stiles, I want at least one of us with him at all times." Scott said give orders.

"I'll go with her," Aiden added.

Scott nodded in agreement. "Alison can you talk with your father and see what he knows about them…I'll assume you're going along with her Isaac." He shook his head yes.

"Do you want me to tag along with you Scott?" Asked Ethan.

"No, it's ok go with Lydia."

"Scott can we talk," Kira asked.

He smiled. "Sure, we'll meet up later," he said towards the group. Which translated to get lost?

"Scott did I do something wrong?" Kira asked?

"No. No, it's not you Kira, trust me I'd much rather be spending time with you then dealing with our ninja friends. It's just safer for you to stay away from me right now."

"Oh! Scott I don't think that will help they came after me anyway and we know they are actually after the Nogitsune. Shouldn't you just let them do what they want?" She asked.

"I don't know Kira right now I am more focused on my friend Stiles," He said a sad look on his face. Kira ran her hand down his arm comfortingly.

"I am here for you Scott if you need me," she said before taking her leave. It was hard for Scott to let Kira walk away without kissing her. No one besides Alison had ever brought the feelings out of him that she did.

At that very moment Scott felt so alone, this was the first time he couldn't turn to Stiles for help with his problems.

* * *

Ethan, Aiden and Lydia walked down the hallway of school. Ethan and Aiden continued to whisper to each other.

"What are you two girls whispering about? Lydia stopped walking and demanded to know. Lydia was a small, but scary girl, especially when she was made angry.

"Oh nothing," Aiden responded avoiding eye contact.

"Ethan what was he saying," she asked again in an even more forceful demeaning tone to her voice.

"Ahhhh…" he paused. "He was asking me to leave, he wants time alone with you," he said pointing towards his brother.

"Sorry, she's really scary" he told his brother before turning down the opposite hall.

"You think just because you're helping us that I am just going to drop my panties for you?" She said poking the beta in the chest.

"AHD," Aid,"en couldn't come up with a response, he was at a complete loss for words.

"You'll have to earn that," She said running her hand down this chest slightly enough to arouse the young wolf. Lydia couldn't hold back her laughter.

"Lets find Stiles," She said completely changing the subject leaving the young wolf confused, but he agreed and followed her in their search for Stiles, who no one had seen since third period.

* * *

Lydia and Aiden were coming up Stilesless and Aiden texted his brother to begin a search on the other side of the school for Stiles. Ethan's phone vibrated as he made his way towards his locker.

"Ha looks like Aiden isn't getting the alone time he wanted," which gave him a laugh. He texted his brother back, "On it". He closed his locker and began his search throughout the North end of the school. Stiles normally should have been at lunch with them but no one had seen him. Ethan decided to start looking in random places and headed down to the schools basement. When he made it to the doorway he noticed it was unlocked, and had a small piece of paper causing it to remain open. It had been tampered with.

As he headed downstairs he picked up on noise, curiosity pulled him to follow it. Since his downgrade shift back to omegas, Ethan and Aiden's emotions made it difficult to control their strength. This is why Ethan couldn't identify what exactly it was he could hear. As he came around the corner of the basement the noise had grown even louder. There before him was the source of the noise. Danny was embraced with a guy up against a large metal shelve. The two were so distracted making out they hadn't noticed Ethan standing there. He was quickly flooded with emotions: betrayal, sadness and anger were at the top.

"Ethan" Danny shouted the second he opened his eyes. The blonde boy took off as if someone lit a fire in his pants. Ethan said nothing, he couldn't, it took all the strength he had to control his wolf's anger. He turned and left. The second he made the turn down the hall he used his quick speed to get out of the basement and away from Danny. He could hear Danny shouting his name as he shut the door to the basement. He fought back tears and he punched the closest locker, putting a fist size hole into it.

"Ethan" Danny called as the door to the basement swung open. "Please let me explain," he said.

"Danny leave me alone," Ethan said still fighting back his own emotions. Danny went to touch him, but Ethan pulled away.

"Please let me explain, after that if you want you can take a swing at me and never talk to me again."

"Fine. Speak." He said.

"I didn't think there was anything really between us Ethan. You don't answer my texts and if you do we barely talk. I'm sorry that you had to find out like that, but I just didn't know you even cared. I would have much rathered be in there with you, instead of some closeted guy who's using me as a science project. You know how much I care about you and hate seeing you sad. If you can give me a second chance I we could try dating and giving this thing between us a label. I don't want to be someone's booty call, but that seems to be all I get. If you want something more Ethan you have to tell me because that's all I thought we were." Danny finally stopped talking and looked at him with almost puppy dog eyes.

"I know things between us haven't been great, it's my fault for not being brave enough to ask you to be my boyfriend, but couldn't you have said something to me? I don't know Danny let me think about this. Can you go a day without hooking up with someone?" Ethan asked.

"Fuck you! You make me sound like some slut Danny exploited in anger. Ethan didn't say a word as he turned to walk away. Danny grabbed his hand. "I'm sorry, if you change your mind or make up your mind". Ethan walked off as Danny watched. Ethan had completely lost track of what he was even doing before seeing Danny lip locking with that guy. His phone vibrated with a text. "Did you find him," it read. It all came back quickly and he responded "no". Stiles was still missing.

* * *

Text after text bombarded Scott's cell, not Lydia, Aiden or Ethan could find Stiles at school. Where could he go his jeep was still parked in the school's parking lot? Scott thoughts were growing increasingly worried, could Stiles have wandered off like had happened just a day ago. Scott began to call Stiles phone over and over again, but only got voice mail. Where could Stiles be? He began to run the possible locations in his mind. Scott didn't think Stiles would be back in the Coyote's Den and Scott began to answer all the texts he'd been sent. It wasn't long before his phone started to ring too. It was Derek.

"Derek! Did you find Stiles?" He shouted without even a greeting.

"No, I haven't seen him. Thought he was with all of you. How hard is it to keep an eye on him?" Derek answered showing very little care like normal, "I'm close to the area he was found last time. I'll go check it out," Derek's voice cut out as he hung up the phone. Scott wanted to be on the search himself, but he would just be looking in the dark like the rest of the group. He needed to continue with the plan and talk to Deaton.

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all hope you enjoyed the updated version of my first story incase some of you reading have read before, special thanks to my Beta :). Please review and leave comments they mean a lot, I really enjoy getting feedback and communicating with the readers. It helps me improve my work. I like constructive criticism as well, so if you have anything always feel free to message me.


End file.
